


Jezebel

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Jay has one to???, Music, Smoking, What's with Tim having a last name, it's a good song, too fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Who's seen Jezebel?She was born to be the woman I would knowAnd hold like the breezeHalf as tight as the as both eyes closed





	Jezebel

Tim sighed, stepping onto the patio of the hotel room to smoke a cigarette. He noticed Jay standing at the fence, earbuds in, looking down at the shitty parking lot of the hotel. Jay must have had his music down at the moment, because he looked over, slightly startled at the sound of the glass door closing.

Tim waved slightly, and Jay replied with a small smile. Tim pulled out a cigarette and stood at the fence. He noticed how intently Jay was staring at the ground. It was weird, because there wasn't exactly much to look at. It was just a parking lot that had been dampened by the rain the day before with a couple ugly looking cars here and there. Tim noticed him press a few buttons on the phone he was using, turning the sound up. He could vaguely hear voices coming from the headphones.

"What are you listening to?" Tim asked after a while of silence. Jay seemed to snap out of his trance and pulled out an earbud, leaning a bit closer, obviously a signal to repeat himself. "I asked what you were listening to." Tim said.

"Oh. Uh, Iron and Wine." He shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed at what he was listening to. "Jezebel." He said after a small pause.

"Oh cool. I've never really listened to them, but I'm sure I've heard of them before." Tim chuckled slightly. "Can I listen?" He asked, gues turning at the earbud Jay had removed and was now fiddling with.

"Sure." Jay said, handing him the earbud, pressing a button on the earbud cord that made the song restart. A nice instrumental played. Tim took a drag from his cigarette as he listened to the lyrics.

"Who's seen Jezebel?  
She was born to be the woman I would know  
And hold like the breeze  
Half as tight as the as both eyes closed."

Tim bit the skin at his lip. Man, why did these lyrics seem familiar in a strange way? Of course, it was reminding Jay of Jessica.

"And who's seen Jezebel?  
She went walking where cedars lined the road  
Her blouse on the ground  
Where the dogs were hungry, roaming.  
Saying 'wait, we swear  
Well love you more and wholly  
Jezebel, it's we that you are for only."

It was a good song, he won't deny. It just brought back the memories of how Jessica was missing, Brian was off doing something bad, and Alex was trying to kill them. They still had no answers. They were still hopping hotels in hopes of finding some kind of shelter from some people trying to kill them.

Tim sighed, taking another drag. He knew they were hurting him, but that was half the point. It was pretty much a form of self harm at this point. Addicting, too.

"It's a good song. I like it." Jay said out of the blue. Tim noticed the happy smile on his face, which was often difficult to find at some points. A rare occurrence, but a very great one. Tim smiled as well.

"It's pretty good. I can see why." Tim said, looking down at the parking lot again. Damn, it was cold. "You gonna head back in or?" He asked, tilting his head in the direction of the door.

Jay shrugged. "Yeah, maybe once the song finishes." He said. "It's about to end anyways." He paused the song a few seconds before it ended, pulling her earbuds out and pushing the two things in his pockets. "What about you?"

"Yeah." Tim said, tossing the cigarette to the ground and stomping into it. "You got more editing to do, eh?" He asked, pulling the door open and stepping inside.

"As always.


End file.
